I Wanna Know You
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: A series of OneShots of scenes that I wish could have happened between a few of our favorite pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, if I did, this would have really happened and Charlie wouldn't be dead right now!**

**XoXo**

Claire Littleton was sitting in a pub in Manchester, England all alone with a drink in her hands. She had heard that a karaoke night was going on that night and wanted to join in. She was a little nervous about being in a new country with no one around her that she knew. Her long blonde curls were pulled back into a high ponytail and her blue eyes were bright with excitement. She could see some definite possibilities here in this pub. There was a cute blond man with bright blue eyes, a hot black haired man with green eyes and a redhead with brown eyes. She was setting her sights on the blond at the moment. All of a sudden a light hit her body. She looked up and saw a man with a microphone standing over her. "We have a woman to sing the couples song!" the man called with a smile, gaining cheers and laughter.

"What?" she asked lamely.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be all right," the man said, pushing her up on stage. She teetered a little bit on her heels, but then steadied herself. She looked at the man on the floor and then where the light was shining, it was on the blond man. He jumped on stage and then gave a deep bow.

"Thank you ladies and gents!" he yelled loudly. He rubbed his hands together and looked at the screens that were showing the lyrics. He grabbed a microphone and then shoved one in Claire's hands. They both started singing the purple lyrics.

"_Whoa, whoa, ohh. Whoa, oh. Whoa, Whoa, whoa, ohh. Whoa, oh. Whoa, whoa, oh. Whoooaaaahhh. Whoa, oh, whoa, oh."_

It seemed like an easy enough start, but then Claire needed to sing by herself. She had always been afraid of stages and crowds and she automatically thought she couldn't do it. But then the crowd urged her on. She started off soft, but then got louder as the song went on. _"When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare but my mind was everywhere. I wanna know you,"_ she blushed heavily at these words, knowing that they were true.

"_But I guess that you're the kind that says what's on her mind, but listened when I had something to show you,"_ the man sang boldly. Claire stared intently into his eyes and then sang again.

"_There's a mark above your eyes, you got it in July fighting for your sister's reputation. You remember people's names and valentines are lame, so I bring you flowers for no occasion. Ohhh yeah."_ Claire smiled at this, taking in that he seemed happy enough to be singing with her. They went back into singing together again.

"_Whoa, whoa, ohh. Whoa, oh. I wanna know you. Whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa oh. I wanna know where you go, I wanna find out what you know. And maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself 'yeah, I thought so!' You smile and never shout, you stand out in the crowd, you make the best of every situation,"_ the man stepped up to her and smiled widely.

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong, a beautiful and perfect combination,"_ the man sang with all his heart, making Claire blush even more. She was glad that it was dark so that no one could see how red she was. Her blonde hair was coming out of its ponytail and she was breathless with anticipation of the rest of the song.

"_Yeah! Whoa, whoa, ohh, yeah, whoa, oh. I wanna know you! Whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa, oh. I wanna know where you go, I wanna find out what you know, and maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself, yeah,"_ they sang together, stepping closer to each other and feeling the heat from the bodies around them.

"_Like how you are with me, in our future, history. Maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself, yeah, I thought so!"_ the man sang with feeling, meaning every word he said. _"I thought so, ooh, yeahh, whoa!"_

Together they sang the last part of the song, _"Whoa, whoa, ohh, yeah. Whoa, oh, yeah. I wanna know you. Whoa, whoa, oh, yeah, whoa, whoa, oh, yeah. I wanna know where you go, whoa, whoa, oh. I wanna find out what you know, whoa oh. And maybe someday down the road, whoa, whoa oh. I'll sit back and say to myself, oh, oh, oh yeah, whoa, oh."_ They smiled at each other and then sang quietly. _"Like how you are with me, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa, whoa, oh. In our future, history, yeah, whoa, oh. Maybe someday down the road, yeah, whoa, whoa, oh. I'll sit back and say to myself, yeah, whoa oh. Yeah, I thought so."_

The man looked at her with a smiled gracing his features, Claire could feel heat coursing through her body. He stuck out a hand and whispered in her ear, "I'm Charlie Pace."

"Claire Littleton," she replied with a smile. Charlie smiled back and then pulled her off the stage.

"How would you like it if I bought you a drink?" he asked slyly. Claire giggled and then blushed some more.

"I'm not sure I can accept drink offers from random men off the street," she replied.

"Ah, but I am not random or off the street. You know my name and you know that I am in the pub, that's got to count for something!" he said earnestly.

"Sure. Just this once, I'll accept a drink offer. But only because you sound as though you're going to cry if I don't." Charlie laughed and then led her to the bar. For once in her life, everything was going right.

XoXo

A/N: This isn't an oneshot! I promise I'll keep up with it! Please R&R! It would make me incredibly happy!

-Ed


	2. Picture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, if I did, this would have really happened and Charlie wouldn't be dead right now!**

**XoXo**

Kate Austen was sitting in a bar in the middle of Nowhereville in Iowa. She was trying not to think of what had just happened the week before. It wasn't working, considering she was watching a bunch of couples around her. The open wound was still hurting, causing her pain every time she thought of him. There was nothing she could do about it except for try to not think of him. She suddenly felt someone pulling on her arm. "Hey!" she yelled, ripping her arm away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're up for the couple's duet!" the man said, pulling her towards the stage again.

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry, it's the rules!" He pushed her onto the stage and shoved a microphone into her hands. She saw a man standing at the other end of the stage. It was Sawyer, the man that she was trying to forget. She glared at him, even though he couldn't see her.

The song had started and it was Sawyer's turn to sing. He had a surprisingly good voice, she noted unconsciously.

"_Living my life in a slow hell, different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days,"_ Kate glared at him even harder. It didn't help that the song was admitting what he had done to her. _"Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me, but I wonder if I'll change my ways. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her."_

Were his eyes full of tears, or was that just her mind playing tricks on her? Oh, it was her turn to sing. _"I called you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell, but their half hidden smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time, fuelin' up on heartaches and she'd whine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away; I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him. I put your picture away; I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him."_

This was a bad idea. This whole song was just bringing up old wounds. They had to know that they were perfect for each other. Why did he have to ruin everything and make her believe that she wasn't good enough for anyone anymore? If she hadn't been good enough for the con-man, who could she be good enough for? The doctor that she had known since third grade? I highly doubt it!

"_I saw you yesterday with an old friend; it was the same old, same how have you been? Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray,"_ Sawyer grabbed her hands as they sang together. He was singing with as much eagerness as he could. He really meant it this time. _"I hope to be coming home to stay; I was head of the church. I was off to drink you away. I thought about for a long time, can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't stand why we're living like this way. I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home, I just called to say I love you, come back home."_

Sawyer turned to Kate, his green eyes boring into her hazel ones. She turned away, but he made her look at her. "I mean it Freckles. I made some stupid mistakes, but I love you. Come back?" he asked, almost crying.

"How could you think that I would come back to you, James?!" she spat.

"Because I've changed. You are everything, Kate! I miss you! I can't look at anyone else and not think of you, you have to believe me!"

"I can't! I've trusted other people when they've said this, but this time is different!" Kate pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Freckles. You've gotta believe me! I'm different. Though, I'm nowhere near as good as the doc, I've changed. I mean it! Please believe me!" Kate sighed, but then kissed him. She loved him with all of her heart and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

XoXo

A/N: This isn't an oneshot! I promise I'll keep up with it! Please R&R! It would make me incredibly happy!

-Ed


End file.
